Demon High Academy Host Club
by Twiphase
Summary: OHSHC/JCA Xover. The host club in this story and some most of the charactersare demon contractors especially students at Demon High Academy.  p.s. Happy Halloween


**Twiphase:** This might be the first Ouran High School Host Club / Jackie Chan Adventure Xover in history. It mostly includes the same plot as the OHSHC anime series. I do not owe OHSC or JCA except for my OCs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Demon High Academy Host Club: Chapter 1:<strong> Starting Today Haruhi will be a Demon Host_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi Fujioka, the only student that doesn't have a contract with a demon yet, wonders around the Demon Academy in hoping in finding a place to study quietly due to the fact that all of the 4 library rooms are filled constant talking demons. Jemi wandered around the hallways until stumble upon a door to a abandoned music room. Haruhi opened the door and appear to find some kind of host club with human members such as Tamaki Suos, Kyoya Ootori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mistukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka with contracted demons such as Shendu, Tso Lan, Xia De Chuanye Ban Xiong and Kongju Baoshi Lang the Emeng Suipian brothers, Dai Gui, and Hsi Wu in that order contracted pairs. Also, demons who are contracted are to be in mouthless simplified chibi form unless in battle.<p>

* * *

><p>So far, the story skips after Kyoga's and Tso Lan's imaginary light bolb lit for a certain situation and up to the part where Haruhi accidentally broke a vase which was worth 8,000,000 yen and know Haruhi is gonna work as 'the dog' of the host club.<p>

**Haruhi:** (I don't know if I can handle this, Mom. I've been captured by a bunch of demon sontracted boys who called them selves a demon host club)

Haruhi thought as Tamaki and Shendu waved their hands infront of Haruhi's face while Mistukuni and Dai Gui poked Haruchi at the same time which then made Haruhi collapse with shocked grief. Later on takes place during club hours with female students sitting enjoying a cup of tea. There was a scene where Tamaki and a woman was talking about Haruhi and 'speak of the devil' Haruhi appeared with groceries.

**Tamaki:** 'Speak of the Devil', thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on the list?

**Haruhi:** (Little piglet?)

**Tamaki:** Wait a minute, what is this.

Tamaki said as he and Shendu looked at it with curiosity.

**Haruhi:** Juast as it looks like, its coffee.

**Tamaki:** I never seen this kind of brand before. Is this the kind that's already grounded?

**Haruhi: **What do you mean? It's instant coffee.

Then there was a crowd circling around with curiosity about the instant coffee. Tamaki and Shendu will give it a go while Haruhi demonstrates how to make it by just simply adding hot water. Later on, shows how the rest of the club play as hosts.

**Hikaru:** So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed.

**Kaoru:** Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?

**Hikaru:** I'm sorry Kaoru,... i didn't mean to upset you, but you were so adorable when it happen that I had to tell them. I'm sorry.

**Kaoru:** I forgive you.

That made the female students scream in lovely awe.

**Haruhi:** (What are they so excited about? I just don't get it)

* * *

><p>After that, Hani and Mori appear in the room while Hani (with the Earth trigram demon contract seal glowing on his right arm) was resting on Dai Gui's true form back.<p>

**Hani:** Sorry, we were running late. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And i'm still not completely awake.

**Haruhi:** (Is that really a 3rd year student contracted to a powerful earth demon sorceror?)

**Kyoya:** Hani-senpai may seem young and childish but he is powerful than he looks.

**Hani:** Haru-chan, {swinging on Haruhi's arm}. Hey, Haru-chan do you wanna have some cake with me?

**Haruhi:** Thanks, but I don't like cake.

**Hani:** Then how would you like to hold my demon Dai Gui-chan?

**Haruhi:** I'm really no into shishas.

**Hani:** Do you mean you don't like Dai Gui-Chan?

Haruhi then looked at Dai Gui as Dai Gui gave a little blush.

**Haruhi:** well I guess he's kinda cute huh?

That then made Hani's and Dai Gui's imaginary light bilb lit up thus brining a total or 4 out of 12 (but shortly lateron 13) of the demon host club.

**Hani:** Take good care of Dai Gui okay? {jumps into the lap of a female student and acts cute and adorable}

**Kyoya:** You noticed that our club utilizes each members unique characteristics to fulfill the desire to out guests. Just so you know, Tamaki and Shendu are number 1 around here. They are the kings. There request rate is 70%.

**Haruhi:** What is this world coming to?

**Kyoya:** And in order for you to pay off your 8,000,000 yen debt with us, you'll act as the host club's dog until you graduate. You can try to run away if you want to Haruhi just so you know my family employs a private police force of 100 officers and my demon specalizes in gravity magic. By the way, do you have a passport?

Shortly after, Tamaki was blabbering to Haruhi about beauty and grace. Haruhi was trying to find a word that would describe him perfectly. Haruhi used the word 'obnoxiousness' which then cause Tamaki to lay at a corner with a shadow of despair haning over him while Shendu just snicker with being impressed. then the Hitachiin brothers and the Emeng Suipian brothers congratulate of Haruhi being a hero alright.

**Haruhi:** I'm sorry senpai, but your lesson did strike a cord at me.

**Tamaki:** Really it did, then let me teach you more my friend.

**Haruhi:** Well he got over that quick.

**Shendu:** (Indeed)

**Kaoru:** Boss

**Tamaki:** Call me King!

**Kaoru:** You can teach him the basics of hosting...

**Hikaru:** ...but he isn't going to get so far with all the ladies if he doesn't look the part you know even without a demon contract. He isn't exactly a host material, but maybe if we take off the glasses it'll help.

They the host members and the demons just stare in awe.

**Haruhi:** Hey, I need those. I use to have contacts but I lost them on the 1st day of school.

Tamaki, with his demon contract mark on his right arm glowing, and Shendu, in true form, rushed in a stampede pace while shoving the Hitachiin brothers and the Emeng Suipian brothers in two directions to take a closer look at Haruhi. Then both snapped their fingers as they give out a command.

**Tamaki:** Hikaru. Kaoru.

**Shendu:** Xia De Chuanye Ban Xiong. Kongju Baoshi Lang.

**The Hitachiin brothers (with their demon contract emblem glowing) and Emeng Suipian brothers (in true demon form):** Got it

The Hitachiin brothers grabbed hold of Haruhi and dragged her to another room while the Emeng Suipian went to another room to bring back something or should I say someone.

**Tamaki:** Kyoya, my hair stylist. Mori-senpai go to the eye doctor and get him some eye contact lenses.

**Honi, with his demon contract emblem glowing: **What about me Tama-chan?

**Tamaki:** Honi-senpai...

**Honi:** Yes Sir?

**Tamaki:** You, go have some cake.

**Honi eating some cake with Dai Gui:** It's just us Dai Gui-chan, everyone else say that they are too busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru and Kaoru:<strong> Here, change into this uniform.

**Haruhi:** What? But why?

**Hikaru and Kaoru:** don't ask questions.

**Haruhi:** No wait. {struggling againts the twins} Alright, but you have to get out! {pushing the twins out in thus liting up the twins imaginary light bulbs thus bringing a total of 6 out of 13}

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi:<strong> Um... Senpai?

**Tamaki:** Aren't you done changing yet?

Haruhi stepped out of the changing room dressed like a host gentleman. Tamaki mentioned that Haruhi is as cute as a girl. Shortly somehow, Haruhi was forced to make a contract with Tchang Zu and Tchang Zu was willing to do so becasue the Emong Suipian brother told him that Haruhi manage to strike down Tamaki like thunder by using one simple word: 'obnoxiousness'. So anyway, along the rest of the day, more things unfold.

* * *

><p><strong>female student:<strong> I see, so your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?

**Haruhi:** I do them myself. my mother taught me, she was an amazing cook and when she went to the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun of creating each dish especially when they turn out well and it made me happy seeing my dad enjoying it. i had a hard childhood but my dad and I manage to make it through okay.

**female students now in a affectional awe: **So uh, is it okay for us to sit by you again tomorrow?

**Haruhi:** I really appreciated that ladies.

Tamaki wonders why Haruhi is so popular all of a sudden. Kyoya answered that he's a natural that doen't require training. Tamaki then called forth Haruhi and introduced Haruhi to princess Iiana Coji (correct me if i mispelled). haruhi showed her a 'nice to meet you face' and then Tamaki hugged and squeezed her for being cute. Haruhi then called forth helfp from Mori-senpai and without hesitation, Mori manage to get Haruhi from Tamaki's death hug and made Mori's and Hsi Wu's light bulb lit up thus reaching a total of 10 out of 13. lateron Haruhi found his school bag in a pond. Haruchi manage to retrieve all of his stuff with a little help of Tamaki.

* * *

><p>Shortly after, Coji requested Haruhi to have some tea with her. Haruhi then figured out that she was jealous of Haruhi and then Coji yanked Haruhi towards her while knocking off a table to create the illusion as she fake screamed.<p>

**Coji:** No haruhi, leave me alone. Someone teach this commoner a lesson.

The twins then poured water on Coji to teach Her a lesson and so on.

**Coji:** Do something Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me.

**Tamaki:** I'm dissapointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond didn't you?

Tamaki said as his demon contract mark glow as Shendu revealed his true form.

**Coji:** You don't know that. Do you have any proof that i did?

**Tamaki:** You know, your a beautiful girl, but you aren't classy enough to be our guest dear. If there's on thing that I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man.

Coji then just melodramatically left the room while the demons revert to their chibi forms. Then Tamaki then punished Haruhi, due to that somehow is was his fault, Haruhi's quote is now 1,000. tamaki has many expectation to this rookie.

**Kyoya:** this is the only spare uniform we have. sorry, but it is better than a wet one?

**Haruhi:** Thanks alot you guys. I'm gonna get changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki:<strong> Haruhi here you go. I've brought you some towels.

Haruhi looked back at Tamaki as Tamaki now noticed that Haruhi is actually a girl. and thus 3 light bulbs lit up at the same time.

**Tamaki:** Haruhi?

**Haruhi:** Yeah?

**Tamaki:** So your a girl?

**Haruhi:** Biologically speaking yes.

Haruhi stepped out of the dressing room dressed in a female student uniform. Tamaki ruffled his hair with frustration while Tchang Zu and Shendu just jaw drop in shock.

**Haruhi:** Listen Senpai, Shandu, and Tchang Zu, i really don't care if you recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person for being who they are for rather than what sex they are.

Everyone else in the demon host club, the first 10 out of 13, knew it from the beginning and along the way.

**Haruhi:** You know, I have to say Senpai, Shendu, and Tchang Zu, I thought you three were pretty cool earlier.

Tamaki and Shendu couldn't help but blush while Tchang Zu just hid his minor blush.

**Kyoya:** Now me and Tso Lan could be wrong but I think we might be witnessing some love here.

**Tso Lan:** Indeed.

**Haruhi:** Being a host and getting fust over by a bunch of girls might not be so bad.

Tamaki just gave a grim look while Shendu and Tchang Zu just snicker at his despair.

**Haruhi:** i wonder how i could pull it off? I got it! i'll just everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> The Job of a Demon Academy Host_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter began upon the struck of a cheerful ringing bell. Haruhi is runnign a bit late as she was almost finishing her studies before club hours. As she reached the music room doors and opened them, she stumble upon a tropical paradise with the host club in the center doing their usual 'welcome'.<p>

**Haruhi:** (Can you see this fro heaven Mom? This is the club I was forced to join especially forced to sign a contract with a thunder demon)

* * *

><p><strong>The Hitachiin brothers:<strong> You've finally made it Haruhi. You are so late.

**The Emong Suipion brothers:** You too Tchang Zu. You are late as well.

**Haruhi:** I could be wrong but my calender says that it's still early spring.

**Tamaki:** Cuddling under a kototsu table fearing the cold is nonsense. and besides, the heating system we have is... The Best.

**Kyoya:** Do you have a problem with the way how we run Haruhi and Tchang Zu? Becareful what you say. You owe us 8,000,00 yen remember?

Haruhi then saw a flashback of the shattered vase. Tamaki went blah and blah and blah until...

**Tamaki:** Oh yes, we turned this place into Nirvana, a bony tropical island of everlasting summer.

**Haruhi:** That's funny cause I'm feeling a massive chill right now.

**Tchang Zu:** (You ain't the only one)

* * *

><p>Tamaki went blah and blah to the female students about them being his goddess even though he himself dresses like a bali king. then Tamaki mentioned something about the Demon Host Club sponsering a party. the female students asked what kind of party. the Hitachiin brothers answered something about it being formal in the school's largest hall and trust me, its really big. then there was something about the twins wanna have some alone time with each other. the nblah and blah and Haruhi asked Kyoya a question...<p>

**Haruhi:** So are you and Tso lan the onse who come up with this tropical paradise idea?

**Kyoya:** Me and Tso Lan have so decision making authorites. All club's policies are being laid out by the club's kings Tamaki and Shendu. But I guess there's no harm admitting me and Tso Lan secretly slipping a Bali photobook onto his desk.

**Haruhi:** (So he's the brains behind the operation)

**Tchang Zu:** (So Tamamki and Shendu are really idiots afterall)

Then Hani came into the scene wearing a necklace made of bali flowers then blah and blah Hani put some bali flower necklaces in Mori, Hsi Wu, and Dai Gui so that they match. Dai Gui just snarled the necklace due to the fact that he does not like flowers. Haruhi and Tchang Zu simultaneously are confused by the demons and demon contractors of sky and earth. And blah and blah and blah about the female student wondering if Haruhi is gonna wear a tropical outfit like the rest of the host club but Haruhi thinks that it is not approperiate of wearing anything but early spring attires in early spring. But Tamaki stated about having one ready just for Haruhi. But Haruhi replied and i quote...

**Haruhi:** No thanks.

And thus, Tamaki, in anime style, was tilting a bit to the left with extra shading to the right incolored. the female then blah and blah about Haruhi being faithful to the seasons. And blah blah blah some teacup-loving princess came up to Haruhi stating that Haruhi and Tchang Zu are her new favorite host and demon.

* * *

><p>In the meeting room, Tamaki was eating a bowl of commoners ramen while Shendu was just devouring a demon-sized bowl of slug soup.<p>

**Tamaki and Shendu:** (I can't take this anymore)

**Hitachiin brothers:** Hey boss, why won't you stop eating that commoners ramen and come over here and help us with the party plans? Does it really bother you that princess teacup has taken a liking to Haruhi and Tchang Zu?

**Emong Suipion brothers:** Tamaki and Shendu are jealous. Tamaki and Shendu are jealous. Jealous, jealous, jealous.

Kyoya then state that Tamaki and Shendu shouldn't surprise that the teacup princess has a certain illness, the host hopping disease. Hani then add that before Haruhi and Tchang Zu, Tamaki and Shendu were her favorite.

**Haruhi:** oh, so he's upset because me and Tchang Zu took her from them?

**Tamaki and Shendu:** Shut up, we couldn't care less. We are runnign out of patience. Haruhi, it's time you startdressing up like a girl.

Haruhi then gave him her 'huh?' look.

**Tamaki:** Shendu and I don't understand how you could be so popular with the ladies when yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here.

The Hitachiin twins then add something about Haruhi not taking gym classes and her attendence numbers are mixed up so no one could tell.

**Tamaki:** That's enough Haruhi, know listen to 'DADDY' Tamaki and 'UNCLE' Shendu... {pulling out a portrait that contains a photo of haruhi before the 1st day of school}

**Tamaki and Shendu:** 'DADDY' and 'UNCLE' wants you to go back the way you were.

**Haruhi:** Don't go blowing up photos without asking me first.

And thus addidentally caused Haruhi's demon contract mark glow thus allowing tchang Zu unleeash his rath on Tamaki and Shendu for a short quarter of a minute as Tchang Zu zapped Tamaki and Shendu with a watt or 2 worth of electricity. The mark's glow then died out thus reverting Tchang Zu to his chibi form. Anyway, the more the demon host club looked at the 'before 1st day of school' haruhi, the more they were amazed while Tamaki and Shendu were laying against the portrait in enduring pain. Hikaru asked about how Haruhi got from 'before 1st day of school' look to 'after 1st day of school'. Haruchi then explained about the fact that when before school started, one of the neighborhood kids got gum stuck in her hair. It is a real pain getting gum out of long hair so she decided to cut it off. She doesn't mind that she looks like a dude.

**Tamaki:** Girls should never refer themselves as a dude. MAMA, AUNTIE, Haruhi's using those dirty boy words again.

**Shendu and Tchang Zu:** (who on earth is MAMA and AUNTIE?)

**Kaoru:** I'm sorry, but who is MAMA and AUNTIE?

**Kyoya:** Based on club positions I assume it me and Tso Lan.

**Haruhi:** Look, I don't see what your crying about. Working as a host, I can pay off more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an demon contracted errand boy.

The twins then changed the subject about if haruhi has any formal dancing becuase she'll need them for the party.

**Haruhi:** Uh, no. But the party doesn't have to do with my quote right?

And suddenly, Tamaki and Shendu got those cunning glimpse in their eyes. and blah blah Haruhi has to master dancing in one week, show it at the party or else Tamaki will tell the entire school that Haruhi's a girl. In a way, it would be humiliating for Tchang Zu if the school found out that the powerful thunder demon has a girl as his demon contractor. Later the day after, Haruhi was practicing dancing with the teacup princess. The back round shows that Hani and Mori where also practing dancing with their contracted demon, in true form, while Tamaki and Shendu lay at the corner with a dark aura of despair. You see either Tamaki or Shendu would like to practice dance with her.

Blah blah blah, turn out the teacup princess and the teacup prince are in love and engaged but the teacup prince has to leave to England to study broad. Shortly after the teacup couple to be left the room, Kyoya and Tso Lan revealed that they were childhood friends and the mainly the teacup prince is boring. Tamaki then blah blah about a strategy, which everyone in the room asked what kind, and then Tamaki blah blah about duty of the demon host club to make every girl happy.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the Demon Host Club's sponsered party.<p>

**Tamaki:** It is so good to see you all here tonight my lambs. the Demon Host Club would like to bid you welcome.

the lights lit up as music filled the air and the guests started to awe and applause.

**Kyoya:** As always ladies, the Demon Host Club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your hearts content. Based on your dancing skills, one lucky young lady and her contracted demon will be chosen as tonights queen. The queen's reward is a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king Tamaki and Shendu.

**Tamaki:** Good luck to you all, my darlings.

The female students just awe as some faint but did not fall thanks to the support of their demon. Haruhi honestly didn't expect the party to be this big.

**Hitachiin brothers:** Haruhi, show some enthusiasm.

**Haruhi:** Well excuse me you guys sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park.

**Kyoya:** I don't know if you could really consider that a party or not. Well, since your already here, you and Tchang zu might as well get something to eat. We've got quite a spread.

**Haruhi:** A spread? ...With fancy tuna?

Thus Kyoya snapped the tip of his pen.

**Kyoya and Tso Lan, Hani and Dai Gui, Mori and Hsi Wu:** FFFFFFAAAAAANNNNNN-

**Hikaru and Xia De Chuanye Ban Xiong, Kaoru and Kongju Baoshi Lang:** -CCCCYYYY-

**Tamaki and Shendu:** -TTUUNNAA?

Tamaki and Shendu jumped stylishly off the top floor of the stairs, landed right next to Haruhi while pointing Kyoya with one simple command while Kyoya brought out his cell phone.

**Tamaki and Shendu:** Get some fancy tuna here right now.

**Kyoya:** And some deluxe sushi.

**Haruhi and Tchang Zu:** (Dam these filthy rich jerks)

Haruhi and Tchang Zu thougt while the Hitachin brothers and the Emong Suipion brothers were hugging Haruhi about being a 'poor little dear'.

Shortly after every member of the host club, even the dmeons in true form, were dancing with their guests while Haruhi sits by a pole. Shortly, Haruhi is dancing with the teacup princess. Tamaki then commenced their oberation. When Hani and Mori said 'roger' to the command, they and their demon quickly as possible in a flash swept Haruhi to a dressing room. Blah blah blah Haruhi is know wearing a pink dress while the twins are putting on some beauty make up on her face. Everyone, except Tamaki, Shendu, and Tchang Zu, were staring at Haruhi while thinking that 'this' part of the strategy is kinda unsettling.

**Tamaki:** Gentlemen, here you all are. what are you doing? Our gueats are waiting for...

Tamaki and Shendu just stare in awe of Haruhi wearing a dress.

**Hitachiin twins:** So what do ya think?

**Hani:** wow, you look so cute.

**Haruhi: frustrated:** My face feels heavy and its hard walking in these shoes.

**Hitachiin twins:** Good luck Haruhi.

**Tamaki and Shendu:** (I can't believe she's so pretty)

* * *

><p>Haruhi, in dress discuise, met up with the teacup prince to unfold the mystery. And the teacup princes pretty much mentioned a story how him and the teacup princess met as kids. Meanwhile, Tamaki was talking with the Teacup princess who simotaniuosly revealed a story of how her and the teacup prince met. The teacup prince promised to the teacup princess that someday, the teacup princess will be the teacup prince's wife so that he can tell her all the types of teacups.<p>

The teacup princess then add to the story about no matter how she tried, the teacup prince never noticed her. Her beloved didn't even told her about him going to England to study Broadway but she found out. Meanwhile, the teacup prince add to the tale about the reason why he's gonna go to england to study Broadway was to see the world and become a better man. He kinda knows its selfish but he also wonders if she'll wait for him.

**Haruhi:** Your right, that is pretty much selfish ot you.

Thus cause an imaginary arrow strike through the teacup prince. Haruhi then blah and blah about that the teacup princess would wait for him and why not simply just go a head and talk to the teacup princess. Shortly after, the princess entered the room but thought she was interupting so she left. then, the teacup prince went after her. After that, the teacup prince and princess were now out side next to the cherry blossom trees. then satge lights shone upon the two teacup couple-to-bes as everyone entered outside for the climax of the party. While Tamaki was giving his announcement, the Hitachiin and Emong Suipion brothers were each eating a banana.

**Tamaki:** Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. the last dance of the night has been chosen by the host club for this couple.

and so, the teacup prince and teacup princess commenced the evening final dance with such grace as they were surrounded by a backround of falling cherry blossoms.

**Tamaki and Shendu:** May this awkward couple be forever blessed.

**Hikaru and Xia De Chuanye Ban Xiong:** **each holding a banana peel:** And now well announce the queens of the ball.

**Kaoru and Kongju Baoshi Lang:** **each holding a banana peel:** Congratulations, (Teacup Princess)

{i honestly have no idea how to spell her name}

**Hikaru and Xia De Chuanye Ban Xiong: mysteriously each not holding a banana peel:** and for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from either the kings Tamaki and Shendu.

**Kaoru and Kongju Baoshi Lang: mysteriously each not holding a banana peel:** Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for both Tamaki and Shendu.

Both Haruhi, Tamaki and Shendu were dumb-foundedly shocked.

**Hitachiins and Emong Suipions:** Kyoya and Tso Lan did say that a little accident towards the end of the night wouold make the evening more thrilling for everyone.

**Haruhi:** There's no way I can kiss her.

**Kyoya and Tso Lan:** If you do it, well cut your debt by 1/3.

That caught Haruhi's attention.

**Haruhi:** (well, it is just a peck on the cheek)

Haruhi slowly walks down the stairs to give the teacup princess the 'peck on the cheek' reward kiss.

**Hani:** Hey, you don't think that this is Haru-chan's first kiss do you?

**Dai Gui:** Yes, Dai Gui thinks so too.

**Tamaki and Shendu:** What?

Before Haruhi was about to peck on the teacup princess;s cheek.

**Tamaki and Shendu:** Wait Haruhi!

Then they each slip on a banana peel which then cause them to push Haruhi thus causing a lip to lip kiss with the teacup princess. The guests in the background just applaud in dleight.

**Haruhi:** (I never thought I would end up giving my first kiss to another girl. but it was an amazing night. so I guess it's just as well.)

Haruhi thought while Tchang Zu punished Tamaki and Shendu with a zapping watt or two worth of electricity for doing such idiotic performance.

* * *

><p><strong>Twiphase:<strong> chapter 3 and 4 will be updated within a few days. review. thank you.


End file.
